Fox Youkai of Ouran High School Host Club
by Black Dragon Valkyrie
Summary: Youkai have hiding in Japan, right under the noses of humans, for centuries. What happens when the next head of one of the most powerful Youkai comes to Ouran Academy? A HaruhiXYoukai story!


**Black Dragon Valkyrie: this was inspired by 1XxKiraXx1 and i'm writing it with her permission! don't believe me? go ahead and ask her!**

**anyway... hope ya all love it!**

Everybody's starting age:

Haruhi Fujioka: 15

Yamishiro Hiiromatsu + Hikaru + Kaoru Hitachiin: 16

Kyoya Otori + Tamaki Suoh: 17

Mitsukuni Honinozuka + Takashi Morinozuka: 18

* * *

Haruhi Fujioka gave a large yawn for the fifth time this morning. She had a long night studying and she accidently set her alarm a half hour too early this morning. Now she stood leaning against the hallway wall, trying to stop the yawns by covering her mouth.

"Haruhi!" the orange haired twins, also her classmates and fellow club members; came up to her. "Did ya hear the news?"

"What news?" the brunette asked, her head tilting to the side.

The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, both frowned at the girl.

"Word's going around that a new transfer is coming here to Ouran today." Hikaru huffed irritated.

Kaoru finished in a calmer voice, "And he's the heir of the Hiiromatsu family."

"Hiiromatsu?" Haruhi thought about it for a second and figured out that the translation was 'scarlet pine'.

Kaoru saved her from being chewed out by Hikaru, "It's not surprising that you haven't heard of them, for they prefer to have a more private life and are almost never seen in public. But the Hiiromatsu family literally holds more amounts of wealth, power, and influence in Japan than the Suoh family!"

Haruhi's jaw dropped, "They're more powerful than Tamaki-sempai's family?"

Both of the gingers nodded.

"Is that the only reason why everyone's getting so excited?"

"Well, that" Kaoru started while Hikaru finished, "and the fact that this is the first time he's ever been in public. So it's a **BIG** deal!"

Haruhi absorbed this, then asked, "How old is he?"

"He's about our age actually, and he'll be in our class too."

"HE'S GONNA BE IN OUR CLASS?!" Haruhi groaned as she got a bad image of a rich bastard like Tamaki, only ten times as worse and not right in the head.

"Why else do you think we're bothering to tell you?" the twins shrugged, then they all noticed that class was about to start, so they all joined their classmates in their homeroom and too their seat.

* * *

**~*~20 minutes earlier, outside in the school parking lot…~*~**

**Yamishiro's p.o.v.**

I put the kickstand down on my dark blue, silver, and black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R before pulling out the key and swung my leg off before unlatching and pulling off my full-face helmet. I ran a hand through my shoulder-length hair as I looked up at my new school, a human school called Ouran Academy. The only reason why I'm even here is because of my grandfather, who was the one to convince me anyway. My family has mostly kept to itself for a long time, since technically speaking, we don't belong with all the humans.

My family, the Hiiromatsu family, is a clan of pure, fox yōkai. The Hiiromatsu family is actually one of the last pureblooded yōkai in existence.

Ok I'll explain, in the Yōkai reality, there are three classes.

There's the common class at the bottom, they are yōkai with the very minimum of super-strength, but they are a little stronger than the average human. Next up are the aristocrat yōkai, they have more strength than the common class but not a whole lot, and only a rare few had extra powers.

The top class is the purebloods, who are the strongest and extremely powerful than the other two classes by a whole long shot, and most, if not all, have other special powers of some kind. As I had mentioned a moment ago, my family is in the pureblood class.

I set my helmet on my seat; my new principle had told me when I first met him two days prior, that security would make sure neither my bike nor helmet was stolen. But… I still asked one of my dear friends to cast a little charm on them so that nobody could move them from their spot but me.

I grabbed my bag out of one of the saddle bags and looked up once more at the main school building before heading inside. 'Why does the school have to be pink?' I thought, slightly disgusted, 'that does not look good on a building unless it's a day care.'

I was doing well at getting to my classroom, though I did happen to meet my homeroom teacher (Mrs. Hareyakana, as she had introduced herself) halfway there, so she kindly led me the rest of the way. We arrived at the classroom door only a minute and a half after the morning bell rang. She opened the door and I followed inside, only to be greeted by a horrible sound that ringed my sensitive ears real badly, the sound of which is actually referred to as fangirl squeals.

Ow! I swear my ears are seriously gonna start bleeding out from all this loud noise. I managed to hide most of my discomfort but I did visibly cringe a tiny bit.

* * *

**Normal p.o.v.**

Haruhi sat in the back corner with an empty desk sitting parallel to her; the twins sat side-by-side three rows in front of her. She had been reading a textbook for a later class, when the classroom door opened and all the rich girls started squealing at the top of their lungs. Holding one hand against her left ear to try and block out most of the sound on that side, then she decided to look up and see what all the commotion was about.

Haruhi's breath caught in her throat when he walked in the door.

The young man that came in following Hareyakana-sensei definitely had to be one of the most attractive guys she'd ever seen. His complexion was a flawless pale with the slightest hint of a tan and he stood up straight to show that he looked to be a good inch taller than the twins at 5`11, with maybe even a bit of a better build than them too. His hair was a gorgeous dark blue/silver mix and came down to his broad shoulders, but was tied into a low ponytail at the base of the neck, and long bangs framed his face along with making his eyes stand out. They were extraordinary to say the least; they were dark blood red, but seemed to spark under the lighting if they hit his irises at just the right angle.

Haruhi suddenly found those very eyes staring straight back into her own. The young girl found herself unable to tear her gaze away from his dark, piercing orbs. She could have sworn she saw a small hint of a smirk flash across his face when he finally broke eye contact and continued to walk forward until he stood in front of the whole class.

Hareyakana-sensei told the class to calm down, which took about a minute or two.

"Class, today I'd like to introduce the next head of the Hiiromatsu family. I trust you all to treat him well." Sensei was even blushing a little when she turned to face the newcomer, "Would you please fully introduce yourself to the class?" the young commoner could of swore that the sensei would of almost started squealing like all the other girls had earlier when he gave a small nod and a sly smile.

He turned to fully face the class and stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. "Mornin' everyone." His accent sounded Irish, but it was also deep and smooth like black velvet. "it's a pleasure to meet ya all. My name's Yamishiro Hiiromatsu." Then when he flashed a small side smirk, 99% of girls' eyes changed into hearts as they rocked side to side and squealed. The other 1%, Haruhi Fujioka, just observed the newcomer.

* * *

**Yamishiro's p.o.v.**

All the girls started to semi-whispering to each other, though my sensitive hearing easily picked it all up among the squealing. I had the use a bit of will power to keep myself from rolling my eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Oh my gosh! Look at his hair!"

"Do you think it's dyed?"

"I wonder if he's wearing contacts! His eyes are so dreamy!"

I felt a bit annoyed at the fact that they seemed to think I wore contacts and dyed my hair, for I was very proud of my lineage. The whispering and squeals finally came to a halt as Hareyakana-sensei finally cleared her throat. "Hiiromatsu-san, there's an empty desk towards the back beside Fujioka-san. You can sit there if you find that acceptable."

I barely refrained from letting out a frustrated sigh. 'No duh Sherlock! The desks are all the same!' Despite my irritated thoughts I simply said, "It's quite fine Hareyakana-sensei." as I flashed her yet another one of my not even half-hearted smiles.

I took my new seat next to the student Hareyakana-sensei pointed out to me. Fujioka-san, looked small to be a boy, but when I sat down next to her, my sensitive nose confirmed my guess. The young **girl** was staring at me, which did make her look a bit adorable.

"Fujioka-san?" Hareyakana-sensei asked.

That seemed to snap the girl out of her thoughts as she instantly looked at the sensei, "Yes ma'am?" she replied quickly.

"Could you please share your books with Hiiromatsu-san, since his wouldn't be in until tomorrow?"

For a moment, she seemed at a loss for words, "uh… yeah, that's fine."

Hareyakana-sensei gave her a grateful nod, then Fujioka-san slid her book closer to me so I could take a look. She pointed to the section we were going to start today.

I gave her a small smile, "Thanks. Fujioka-san right?"

She looked up at me, staring me straight in the eye; since I was leaning over to see the book, our faces were only a few inches apart. After a few moments, she looked down at the book with the slightest hint of a blush of her cheeks. "But uh… if you want, Haruhi's fine."

I blinked in surprise, then I let a smile slide onto my lips. 'So her name's Haruhi, huh?'

"Ok Haruhi." I replied; she glanced up at me; I knew a playful look light my eyes, "you can just call me Yamishiro then, deal?" I held my hand out to her, she shook it after a second of processing what I said.

"Deal."

"All right class, let us begin!"


End file.
